<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind With You by StarFusion617</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812710">Blind With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFusion617/pseuds/StarFusion617'>StarFusion617</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will You Let Me Hold Your Heart? [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindness, Crying, Darkness, Diamonds, Fear, M/M, Panic, Protective!George, Soft George, Vulnerability, blindness potion, caving, mining, scared!Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFusion617/pseuds/StarFusion617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream gets hit by a blindness potion during a mining expedition and suddenly realizes how terrifying it is to be nearly completely isolated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will You Let Me Hold Your Heart? [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DNF26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like this isn’t written quite as well as the others?? Then again, I wrote it while I was so tired my phone screen was literally blurry...</p><p>Anyway, I’ll let you guys decide lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we go mining today? I’m thinking about making a new sword,” George asked, absentmindedly stirring a pot of vegetable stew.</p><p>“Sure,” Dream answered from across the kitchen where he was cutting up slices of steak. “But you know we could always make you a better sword. Do you want to go for diamonds?”</p><p>George looked up from the pot to stare at Dream, trying to figure out if he was serious.</p><p>“You mean it?”</p><p>“Of course. I have a diamond sword. Why shouldn’t you?”</p><p>George grinned. “Okay then, when do you want to leave?”</p><p>“Mining at night is sometimes better than during the day because by the time you come up again it will be light out. Less mobs to worry about,” Dream explained easily, adding beef slices to the furnace.</p><p>“So we leave at dusk,” George declared dramatically.</p><p>Dream’s wheezes quickly filled the air, and he smiled.</p><p>———</p><p>“Got everything?” Dream asked, sheathing his sword and swinging his empty backpack onto his back. A pickaxe was strapped to it.</p><p>“Yup,” George answered, shouldering his own pack and sliding his old iron sword into his hip holster.</p><p>Dream opened the door. “Then let’s go!”</p><p>It took them about ten minutes of walking to get to the mine.</p><p>George stared down the dark, ominous entrance, a jagged tear in the ground. He’d never liked mining, but it was necessary.</p><p>Suddenly Dream’s hand was in his. George glanced sideways. Dream’s eyes were full of worry and something softer, something that told George they’d both go home if George said he wanted to.</p><p>But George shook his head and squeezed Dream’s hand. He wasn’t a child.</p><p>Dream squeezed back, placing his mask on, and they descended into the mine.</p><p>At first, the walls were dry stone, and the air was dark and cool. But as they went deeper, Dream setting torches in the walls as they went, the stone grew cold and wet, and the air was musty and damp. After they passed through a cavern with natural light radiating from a lava flow, the temperature dropped quickly, and George began to shiver.</p><p>He could hear water dripping somewhere deeper in the cave system, the only noise other than their footsteps. Both sounds echoed off the walls, loud in the silence.</p><p>As Dream, who was leading, peered around a dark corner, George caught movement in his peripherals.</p><p>A skeleton was approaching from an adjoining cavern, and the arrow was already nocked.</p><p>“Dream!” George screamed, grabbing his sword and pulling the blade up just in time to block the first shot. Dream, who was standing directly in its path, whipped around and stared.</p><p>George brought his sword down and sliced at the skeleton, which flinched but nocked another arrow. George slashed through its arm, but the skeleton just repositioned its hands and let the arrow fly.</p><p>George stumbled back and tried to duck, but the arrow was headed straight for his face and he didn’t have time to get out of the way.</p><p>Then a shiny blue blade appeared in front of him, and he heard the <em>twink</em> of the arrow bouncing off of it.</p><p>Dream’s face replaced the sword blade, and he held a hand out to George. George grinned and took it, stepping forward to stand at Dream’s side.</p><p>Together they advanced on the skeleton, shoulder to shoulder, blades swinging in complimentary strokes.</p><p>The skeleton was pushed backwards against the wall, and Dream finished it off with a chop to the head.</p><p>George pocketed the arrows and bones the skeleton left, and they continued on.</p><p>Deeper and deeper into the cave they explored, lighting their path with flickering torches and avoiding particularly dark areas.</p><p>Finally, they came to a huge cavern with two lava falls, and George spotted the diamonds nestled in the rock.</p><p>“Look!” he called to Dream, pointing. His boyfriend looked up from planting another torch and followed his gaze. As soon as he saw the gems, he shot George a thumbs up.</p><p>“Go grab them. I’ll light up the rest of the cave,” he called back, already starting towards the part of the cavern not already lit by the lava’s glow.</p><p>George nodded and stepped carefully towards the diamonds, avoiding the lava trickling across the ground.</p><p>He was almost to the precious gemstones when a loud <em>thwack</em> came from the other side of the cave.</p><p>George immediately whirled to find Dream, spotting him next to the far wall, grappling with a zombie.</p><p>George ran forward to help when the familiar <em>twang</em> of an arrow sounded behind him.</p><p>He instinctively ducked, and the arrow sailed just over his head. Spinning around to face the skeleton, he was dismayed to see a witch approaching from behind it. Both had come from a darker niche in the cave.</p><p>George grit his teeth and backed towards Dream, who had to be about done with the zombie by now. He swung at the skeleton, managing to land a solid hit on its ribcage.</p><p>The witch cackled and threw a potion.</p><p>George jumped out of the way, slicing at the skeleton again.</p><p>He heard Dream cry out from behind him.</p><p>George whacked the skeleton across the arm, backed away, and ran to the far wall, which Dream was pressed against. His mask was lying on the floor at his feet, so George snatched it up and hooked it onto his pack.</p><p>Dream had such deep terror in his eyes, George didn’t know what had even happened.</p><p>But he had to deal with the mobs first if he were going to find out.</p><p>
  <strong>Dream’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Dream stabbed the zombie through the gut, pulling his sword out with a grimace as the mob stumbled and collapsed in a pile of limbs.</p><p>He turned to help George, who sounded as if he were dealing with more than one mob, and didn’t have time to dodge the glass bottle flying straight towards him.</p><p>The glass shattered against the wall he was standing next to, showering him with glass shards and bubbles.</p><p>But Dream quickly forgot about the glass.</p><p>His vision suddenly darkened and nearly disappeared, swamping him in blackness and isolating him from his boyfriend. He tore his mask off, forgetting the risks, desperate to see. But nothing changed.</p><p>He cried out, stretching a hand out and feeling nothing but air in front of him.</p><p>Faintly he heard George grunt as he fought off the rattling bones of a skeleton, but the panic was too overwhelming to do anything.</p><p>Dream threw a hand out, searching for a wall, and stumbled towards the sounds of his boyfriend, following the clashing of the sword against bone.</p><p>“George!” he cried, and it sounded more broken than he intended.</p><p>He swiped at the air again, finding nothing. George suddenly screamed, and Dream tried to block out the awful sound of an arrow hitting flesh.</p><p>Dream turned in frantic circles, desperately trying to pinpoint the noises, but the sounds kept echoing around the cavern. He couldn’t figure out where they were coming from.</p><p>Suddenly there was a thud and a sickening crack, and George’s scream cut off midway through. Dream turned again, tears starting to run down his face.</p><p>“George! George, please, George...” Dream heard a choked noise and imagined George thrown against a wall, standing on shaky legs, choking as he struggled to regain his breath.</p><p>“George!” Dream didn’t know what to say, what he could do, but he repeated his boyfriend’s name like a chant. There had to be <em>something!</em></p><p>George gasped and let out a pained noise, and Dream’s senses were on high alert again. His boyfriend’s heavy breathing filled the cavern, but there were less sounds than before. He must have killed one of the mobs.</p><p>Suddenly George’s voice was right in front of him.</p><p>“Stay h-here, Dream.”</p><p>It was weak and rough from screaming, but Dream focused on it and tried to burn it into his memory.</p><p>George’s footsteps moved from in front of him to slightly to the right, and there was the <em>squelch</em> of the iron blade meeting flesh. George must be killing the witch.</p><p>Dream reached back and was surprised to find the wall behind him. He pressed his back against it, listening to George moving in front of him. George must be circling him protectively.</p><p>As much as Dream hated that his boyfriend was putting himself in between Dream and the witch, he was also pathetically grateful. He was scared, and vulnerable, and isolated.</p><p>He heard George swipe a glass bottle out of the air, jumping out of the way of the shattering potion.</p><p>Then there was the sickly soft slicing noise of George’s blade cutting through the witch’s throat, and the sounds of fighting stopped.</p><p>Dream sank down to the floor, scared if he moved he would wander into one of the lava streams. He heard George’s labored breaths as his boyfriend came closer, and then he felt the warmth of a hand on his cheek.</p><p>“Dream, are you okay?”</p><p>Dream knew his eyes were probably wide and scared, but he nodded shakily.</p><p>“We need to get out of here. Come on.” George tugged at his arm, and Dream slowly stood, pressing one nervous hand into the wall.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” George murmured, wrapping an arm around Dream’s waist. Dream tried his best to stop trembling, but his steps were still shaky.</p><p>As George began to lead them out of the cavern, Dream turned his head desperately back and forth, trying to get his bearings, figure out where he was, <em>see</em> something. But it was no use. His vision remained black and suffocating.</p><p>He shuddered and grabbed George’s shirt with one hand, suddenly terrified. The darkness was <em>suffocating</em>. He couldn’t <em>breathe.</em></p><p>He was going to fall into a lava pool, stumble over the edge of a cliff, lose George in the caverns and never get back to the surface.</p><p>
  <em>Lose George.</em>
</p><p>Dream whimpered and stopped walking, his legs suddenly not working. His knees buckled and he fell, but he never hit the cold floor.</p><p>George caught him, lowering them both gently down to the ground.</p><p>“Dream, hey, it’s okay.”</p><p>Dream whined and tried to make himself into as small a ball as possible, hugging his knees. He was still whipping his head back and forth, searching.</p><p>“Don’t l-leave, p-please—“</p><p>“Dream, you’re okay. There’s nothing here. I know it’s scary, but I’m gonna get us both back up to the surface, okay?”</p><p>Dream tried to nod, but he was shuddering so bad he doubted it worked. He dug his nails into his arms, the pain grounding.</p><p>“No, Dream, stop. You’ll hurt yourself,” George said from in front of him, and then there were gentle fingers prying his own away from his arms.</p><p>Dream whined again and pulled his hands back, but George didn’t let go.</p><p>“G-George, please, I-I can’t—“</p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay. Nothing’s going to happen,” George reassured, and suddenly his warmth was pressed into Dream’s back. George wrapped his arms around Dream’s, keeping his nails from returning to his skin.</p><p>Dream squeezed his eyes shut and turned into his boyfriend, clenching handfuls of his shirt. He could feel George’s heartbeat beneath his head, and he focused on the steady vibrations.</p><p>Tha-thump.</p><p>Tha-thump.</p><p>Tha-thump.</p><p>“You okay? Come on, let’s get you back to the surface,” George coaxed, keeping his hold on Dream as he helped them both to their feet.</p><p>Dream didn’t relinquish his hold, either, trying to ignore the terrifying blackness that would become apparent the second he opened his eyes.</p><p>George seemed to notice what he was afraid of. “Just keep your eyes closed. I’ll be right here the whole time. I promise, I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>Dream struggled to take in a deep breath and tightened his grip on George’s shirt, trying to keep his breathing steady.</p><p>George carefully pulled him along, heading up, and Dream paid attention to the incline to help himself focus. George was limping, and Dream guessed the arrow had hit him in the leg. They went up another incline, and George stumbled but caught himself.</p><p>Almost there.</p><p>
  <em>Clunk!</em>
</p><p>Dream jumped and nearly pulled George off his feet, scrambling sideways, away from the noise.</p><p>George caught him, steadying them as Dream let out a fearful murmur.</p><p>“It’s okay, it was just a rock falling. Nothing we need to worry about,” he soothed, using his free hand to card his fingers through Dream’s hair.</p><p>Dream battled with his breathing, trying to slow it down, as George’s gentle fingers coaxed his body into relaxing.</p><p>“We’re almost there, just a little longer,” George reassured, pulling Dream along again.</p><p>And he was right. Not even a minute passed before they were stepping out into the cool breeze and warm sunshine.</p><p>Dream tilted his head up towards the sky, opening his eyes for the first time since he had been in the cave.</p><p>No bright sunlight poured through, darkness still enveloping his entire field of vision.</p><p>He pulled back, suddenly scared again, and George put a steadying hand on his back.</p><p>“We have milk at home. Come on.”</p><p>Dream stumbled every four steps on the way back to the house, but it wasn’t from George leading him into anything. His legs just refused to stop shaking.</p><p>Finally, Dream felt George stop and heard him open the front door, and he nearly fell through the opening in his haste to shut himself in somewhere safe.</p><p>George closed the door behind them and shakily led Dream to the living room sofa.</p><p>“Wait here, I’ll grab some milk from the kitchen.”</p><p>Dream wanted to reach out and grab his boyfriend’s sleeve, terrified of being left completely alone and isolated, but he bit his tongue hard instead.</p><p>The entire time George was gone, his panic grew. George must have pulled the arrow out and cleaned himself up, too. By the time his boyfriend returned, Dream was clutching at his arms, head buried in his knees, shivering and desperately trying to stop the frustrated tears leaking from his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Dream. Here,” George’s voice said from above him, and his boyfriend’s hands tilted his face up. He felt the rim of a cup against his lips and drank as fast as he could, until George pulled it away.</p><p>“Don’t drink it so fast, you’re going to make yourself sick,” he chided, but Dream didn’t care. His vision was slowly returning, the blackness retreating.</p><p>He blinked rapidly until the darkness had completely disappeared, staring around the room at all the bright colors.</p><p>Then he turned his head back to George, and something inside him broke.</p><p>He launched himself into his boyfriend’s arms, burying his head in George’s shoulder. This time he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.</p><p>“You’re okay, Dream. It’s all over now, I’m right here,” his boyfriend soothed, running a gentle hand up and down Dream’s spine.</p><p>They stayed that way until Dream’s sobs subsided, and his shivering stopped.</p><p>But by that time, they were already asleep, peacefully enjoying each other’s warmth and safety.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>